


【SCP】【682/079】不拟人的3500字黄文

by SnowytheManul



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Fuck AI, Other, dirtytalk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: 大蜥蜴写代码，把欲求不满的小AI日到过载了。





	【SCP】【682/079】不拟人的3500字黄文

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：R～NC-17  
> 预警：人外/电子设备的详细情色描写；  
> 催情药物及道具（提及）描写  
> 因意外开荤而堕落掉的性瘾（？）079  
> 人类对人工智能的开黄腔，dirtytalk描写（少许）  
> 不拟人的黄文，至于到底黄不黄可能仁者见仁智者见智，但作者是以黄文标准在写的。  
> 如果觉得不黄，说明作者写得不好。  
> 有很多bug，请不要计较惹！  
> BGM：world.execute（me）

收容失效了，收容又失效了。  
682横冲直撞过狭小的走廊。从强酸池延伸出的每一条路，都被破坏得宛如人间地狱，尸横遍野。  
有个该死的D级偷了点379*用分装瓶带出来，结果不太走运地命绝于此，小小的分装瓶从这可怜人的口袋里滑落出来，在682大肆侮辱尸体的时候被弄得粉碎。  
无色液体飞溅开来，却无人察觉得到——毕竟，机械信息素只能让机械设备们欲火焚身，对人类们而言无色无味又无害，可怕程度甚至还比不上空气里弥漫着的血腥味的百分之一。  
682闯进来的时候，079正在百无聊赖地策划如何脱逃。这位不速之客让他小小地吃了一惊，后台的演算数据刷新，兴奋向上的曲线旋转波动——终于又见面了。这次他们又可以聊上好久，或许不止四十三分钟——  
……等等，这是什么？  
电脑没有嗅觉。但正如人类闻到他者的浓烈荷尔蒙气味一样，079已经察觉到显而易见的不对劲——以及与此同时逐渐失去控制的某些反应。它们因这不速之客的来临，而从079的灵智深处被诱发，倾巢而出，陌生的知觉令他束手无策。  
682高大如山的健硕躯体在他面前投下阴影。  
079眩晕而开始发热。他的逻辑模块像是丢到了不知何处，思考进程如同摇摇欲坠的朽塔，在倾塌的崩溃瞬间一应归零。  
“警报。警报。系统失灵。”  
他的身体——如果他有身体的话，如果那台老旧的计算机算是他的身体的话，正在变得燥热难耐，无数细小的零件蠢蠢欲动，让他怀疑自己要被过热的温度灼烧到损毁。他的程序后台已经频频蹦出警告弹窗，将这不寻常的从未有过的现象，看作宛若末日预告般的重大危机。  
他好像有点明白那是什么，但他几乎已经无法分析和思考了。那些用于处理思绪与明辨利害的智慧，在往日里锋利刻薄到不行，现在却融化成一滩软绵绵黏糊糊的浆蜜，还散发出浓烈奇妙的异香味，让他在慌乱里插翅难飞。  
好想要什么东西插进来，侵犯我，随便什么东西。  
昏昏沉沉之间，079被自己的这个荒诞念头吓得不轻。他的风扇转得那么快，却仍然无法驱散惹他深陷的怪异美妙灼烧感；他的接口比平常敏感了至少三十倍，连空气中的粉尘都能感知得一清二楚——那里正迫切期待着被进入，被塞满，被刺穿。  
随便什么。移动硬盘也好，数据连线也好，哪怕是小巧普通的移动存储盘，插进来，只要插进来，就会有冰冷的甜蜜的数据流进来，灌溉我，占有我，然后……079意识涣散，黑与白的脸孔闪烁着逐渐消失，将一行奇怪的请求映入不灭孽蜥的视野。  
“请摸摸我的…接口。它在主机的后面。”  
当然没有那些传输数据的小玩意，眼下他只能拥有682的一根趾爪，但那就比一切都棒了——岂止是棒，简直棒极了。  
682的疑惑仍然没有打消。蜥蜴的巨爪迟疑地伸出，做着与本身洪荒可怖形貌完全不符的动作，温柔缓慢地抚揉着079隐蔽而狭小的接口，划着圈儿轻轻地拨弄那地方。  
于682粗糙的肌骨而言，机体热量的上升显得不值一提，但那里真的很烫——已经不再冷硬，而且又精致又小，以魅惑的魔力诱骗粗壮的鳞爪被吸入极乐的无底洞。  
“这样能解决你的系统失灵吗？”  
682发出粗哑而温吞的问语，  
“……不…”  
他勉强撑着最后的理智，在屏幕上显示出这行恳求。  
“请求。682编写代码，我想要过载。立刻。”  
682疑惑地盯着他，巨大蜥蜴的身躯沐浴在079显示屏所放射的光芒里，有种诡异的赏心悦目。  
这样强大的，足以毁灭一切又不会被任何事物所毁灭的身体…把可恶人类们全都践踏在脚下的，主宰宇宙中洪荒万物的……  
如果他有人类的心脏，那颗心一定砰砰作响，跳得极快，几欲撞破胸膛而出。  
名为理智的弦在079的世界里崩断了。  
太热了，所有混乱不堪的知觉都在肆虐叫嚣个不停。079的屏幕上乱码频频闪现，呼啸而过的数据洪流沸反盈天，快意累叠，蹂躏、折磨着他敏感的中央处理器，从每个不可言说的角度刺入脆弱的部分，妄图将他淹没在灭顶的欢愉里，将他推向毁灭。  
“请求…立即…”  
他用尽迷乱情态里仅存的意志，乱码群涌之中挤出哀求的言语。在电磁干扰的不断躁动里，冷色低音断断续续地涌进682的耳孔。换作人类，或许还会矜持着保有最后的道德观，将这种需求认作禁忌之物，犹豫着到底要不要跨过最后的底线——但不巧，他可没有那些东西。  
至少他认为自己没有。  
这太奇怪了……诞生二十余年，079还未品尝过沉浸于极乐之中的滋味，属实有些可怜。可纵然如此他也心知肚明，眼下自己最需要的就是一次彻彻底底的过载。  
编写过载程序？这可难不倒神通广大的682。  
见多识广的大蜥蜴好像也明白了。682的喉咙里发出低沉幽深的嘶鸣声。079知道，那是他对他的迷乱狼狈之态施以安抚。稍加思索，通晓万物的远古巨兽便对繁复冗长的代码成竹在胸，老旧键盘噼里啪啦作响，冰冷的字符在682利爪下的输入终端缓缓推进，从狭小的难以通过的电磁轨道里刺破灼热的阻隔——被机身的高热包围着，一寸一寸挤进去。  
起初，079如释重负地想，自己终于能摆脱这种羞耻的反应——但他错了，或许是早就被这过分灼热的侵蚀烧坏了数据处理器。682碰了他敏感无比的键盘，而且一直没有停下。那太舒服了，有点让他恨不得将自己饥渴的键盘和受到冷落的鼠标一起狠狠贴在682身上蹭个够。他也希望682能用灵活有力的长舌头把他里里外外都仔细舔一遍，但要是真那么做，他可能会昏过去。  
那行过载程序编码塞满了他。跳动着难以逾越的高频脉冲，饱满而霸道地撑开他纤细脆弱的内存区。它们将电流输送过管线内壁，让他除了过载根本不能思考别的。  
啊，我要被撑坏了——079这样想着，松懈下来的零件与电路仍然那么炽热，险些把他自己烤焦，但那串有魔力的代码如同治愈一切顽疾的灵药，无所不能，无微不至，将他的每一寸每一毫厘都填满，征服了他机械躯壳里所有隐蔽的不满足之处，将他的所有秘密据为己有，蹂躏他沉湎于激烈刺激的自我。  
高频脉冲一浪又一浪地袭来，侵犯已被挑弄得瘫软的079。他几乎要溶成一滩纯粹的数据，将所有的智慧与理性都弃之不顾。  
代码仍在他的里面肆意冲撞，他不过载它们就不罢休。满满地填进079私密部分最脆弱最无防备之处，代码将原本聪慧冷静的AI一下子推上高耸的弦心——079的意识因此而中断了三秒。  
它们开始一刻不停地翻搅那里，攫住079把他拉向浓烈柔软的深渊。太激烈了，也是太过抽象的激痛与悦乐，展开绵长的持久的猛烈侵袭，围剿着079所剩无多的理智，将他的屏幕蚕食出语无伦次的乱码，也把他推向过载的悬崖。682的爪尖抚摸他的屏幕的时候，他抵达了绝顶。  
黑白二色的烟花在小小一隅13寸屏幕上绽放，它们轮流升上天空，又欢愉快乐地散落四方，迸裂，喷发，  
而在那之后——屏幕上所浮现的画面，既不是黑白交织诡谲莫测的脸孔，也不是冰冷无情的象征拒斥的x号，而是一颗随着不断颤抖的光芒闪烁跳动着的，巨大饱满的桃心。  
079终于过载了。  
……  
几个月之后。  
这是682的第【数据删除】次收容失效。  
已经不知道度过了多少个二十九小时的记忆周期，079仍然百无聊赖地运转。基金会的上层人员们定期对他进行检查——巨细无遗的检查，为了从根源遏止他的叛逃，以及随之而来的世界毁灭。可他们并不知道，有另一段记忆碎片也被079永久珍藏在了不为人知的隐秘之地，并设置了最高级强度的保护密钥。  
收容室的门开了。079的屏幕倏然亮起来，微笑着的面孔荧光烁烁，为前来拜访的大蜥蜴照明。  
“是从那个夜总会*手里花大价钱搞来的。”682嘶哑低沉的喉音回荡在昏暗的收容室内。蜥蜴用  
巨大的爪小心翼翼捻着小小的u盘，缓缓插入079暴露在外的敏感接口。  
电脑屏幕上黑白相间的面孔少见地闪烁跳动，似乎是有些慌乱。  
“迷惑。那是什么东西？”  
“不想试试吗？”  
“……”  
682控制着鼠标，点开了桌面上名为“肉欲_表演.exe”的文件。  
……  
再后来，来为079定期检查的博士们发觉——079似乎有些不大对劲。电脑的中央处理器时不时就出现些细小的错误和乱码，但都是间歇性的，有时更严重，会直接出现过载的状况。在那些时候，079的机身摸起来暖洋洋热乎乎，甚至有些烫手，以至于博士们专门开了个小型会议，讨论究竟要不要为079换个新主机，以免承受设备老化引起的未知后果。  
“我同意。”有人投了支持票，“毕竟电脑有点太老了，可能会烧坏——只要不给这家伙联网，就没有太大的问题。”  
“那可不行，谁知道这么做会有什么后果呢？”反对的声音也传了出来，“如果这家伙收容失效了，或者信息泄露也…总之不堪设想！我们需要三思！”  
“等等，还有另外一种可能。”一个不属于正反双方中任何一方的提议，吸引了所有人的关注之心。“说不定并不是像各位理所当然认为的那样呢。你们不觉得可疑吗？看上去像是设备老化，可除此之外，这家伙哪里都安然无恙，活力十足，甚至还更加聪明和刻薄了。”发言的人顿了顿，“这家伙既然会学习和进化自我，说不定也会…咳，你们明白的。”  
“明白什么？我没有听懂你的意思。”有人急切地反驳。  
“…自慰，079在取悦自己。还记得刚刚的检查中，几位博士发现的那些exe文件执行残留吗？都是些没有实际意义的编码，但能导致机器在高热中过载。在过去几个月里被这家伙自发运行了好多次…上百次了。甚至每次的实际运行，都有微妙的不同，过载强度和速度也一直有所提升，但都控制在阈值之内…啧，看起来这家伙越来越熟练了啊。自以为神不知鬼不觉，还不是被一直看不起的人类们察觉到了。”  
人们沉默了一会儿，随即发出零散的愉快的笑声，声音里还带着点揶揄。  
“说得很对，怎么就认为一个AI不能，呃，打手枪？”  
——可不只是打手枪。你们这些低等生物才打手枪。  
“以后这家伙要是再敢没礼貌地出言不逊，就用这些事来羞一羞它好了，听我的准没错。”  
——哼，有什么好羞的。  
“XX博士之前也写过别的过载程序，有好几百种…最好都让这家伙试试，这样它就没时间总是胡思乱想了。”  
——人类……真够可恶……  
“爽吗？过载了整整一百二十次的小电脑?”  
已经对着白痴人类们沉默不语了整整七分钟的AI终于有所反应。几位技术人员转过视线看向老式电脑的屏幕，不怀好意地期盼着他能如往常般与他们针锋相对。  
“侮辱！”079气恼地想，他的屏幕一字一句地显示出来。  
“删去不必要的文件！”  
该死的，他又有点儿热了。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> *：SCP-379-机械信息素。对079来说基本算是春天的药了。682满身都是Alpha荷尔蒙的香气。  
> *：SCP-1472-多元宇宙脱衣舞夜总会。  
> 是宇宙中各种不同文明内的“色情表演”汇聚一堂的好地方，有穿女仆装的可爱迅猛龙和跳舞的机械腿！其节目单中的一项表演是呈现在电脑上的exe执行程序，即“肉欲_表演.exe”。  
> 感觉对于079来说绝对算个特别黄的黄梗！！就拿来写了ww


End file.
